The real stroy
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: What really happened in the duncan family. I don't own Good Luck Charlie.


I was fifteen when was sent to live with the Duncan's. I was a foster child who never knew the real meaning of family. However, you can say I screwed things up. To explain this I have to take you back to the beginning. It all started when I moved in. It was a raining day in September. I was down stairs with Amy talking about how happy I was to be in a nice home. She just wanted me to know that she was there for me. "PJ I need that dresser from the basement brought up." Bob said as he stood in the stairway.

"How come I have to do this? I would make the girl." He said as he came running down stairs. He was a sight to see. He would be my dream guy.

"The girl has a name you know." I said as I stood up. I gave him a big smile as I walked upstairs. I stood in the doorway of my new room. It was pretty purple flowers on the wall, a bed pushed to the side, and a desk looking towards the window. It was nice. I sat on the bed and thought about what this was going to be like.

"You could help." I heard a voice from the doorway. He had a small white dresser behind him.

"You look like you got it." I said as I looked up at him. I watched as he brought it in.

"Well, I guess your going to be my little sister now." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Nope just the girl living in the next room." I said as I looked at him.

"Oh really." He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, I already have a brother. I don't need another." I said as I looked at him.

"So, it wouldn't be weird if I wanted to kiss you?" He said as he looked at me.

"No." I said as I looked at the floor.

"Good because I have wanted to do this all day." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. I found myself kissing back. Things changed from that moment on I knew that I had someone who loved me. I had PJ. The days, weeks, and months passed quickly. It was February before I knew it. I remember sitting in my room studying when PJ came in. He had a rose in his hand. "Happy Valentine's day." He said with a smile. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I didn't get you anything." I said as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

"That's okay." He said as he took my book from my lap and placed it on the desk with his rose. "Mom and dad are gone for the weekend. Gabe went to Jake's for the night. So, it is just me and you." He said as he laid down next to me.

"I love you." I said as he kissed me.

"I love you." He said back. One kiss led to another and the next thing I know I woke up with a sheet wrapped around me. "Do you regret it?" He asked me as I looked at him. He was holding me close.

"No." I said as I placed my head on his chest. However, that answer changed about a month later. I remember sitting on the sofa crying into PJ's chest. I didn't know what to say to him.

"What is wrong?" Amy asked as she walked in.

"Teddy is…" PJ just couldn't get the words out.

"What?" Amy asked as Gabe walked in.

"For Christ sake she is going to have a baby." Gabe said as he walked through the living room. "She has been crying about it all morning."

"Bob!" She just yelled. "How did this happen?" She asked.

"Come on mom we all know how this happened." Gabe said as he sat down.

"You have to get married." She said as she looked at us.

"Teddy Matthews, will you marry me?" PJ asked.

"No, I won't. I don't want you to tie yourself to me. Not just because of this." I said as I ran upstairs. I packed a bag. I was going to catch a bus to anywhere but here. I made to the bus station. Then I saw PJ standing in the middle of the place.

"Teddy." He said as he walked over to me. "I promised you that you would never have to run again. I won't let you leave me. I understand if you're not ready for marriage now, but I will wait till you are. I love you." I remember just hugging him. Time moved slowly till the day we brought our baby girl home. She was so small, but I loved her. I could tell that she loved me too I could see it in her big blue eyes.

"Welcome home, Charlie." PJ said as he carried her through the front door. I felt like crying then. For the first time I had a family. I remember taking her from him and walking her up to her room. The purple room I was given before PJ and I moved to the basement. "No one can take you from me." I told her. "I will always protect you." The next year flew by PJ graduated and I there cheering him on. Then Charlie turned one. That was the moment that I knew this was a permanent thing. He wasn't going to abandon me. Another year passed and I finished up high school. It was that summer when I turned eighteen that the thing everyone waited for finally happened. We got married. It was only us and our family. I wore a beautiful white dress and PJ wore a tux. But, Charlie she was the show stopper because just as I said 'I do' she decided to scream "Daddy!" PJ reached down and picked her up and we finished the ceremony with her there.


End file.
